Family Guy
Family Guy is an animated television series (aimed at adult/older teen audiences) on FOX revolving around an overweight Rhode Island man named Peter Griffin and his family: wife Lois, daughter Meg, oldest son Chris, youngest son Stewie (a baby bent on world domination), and talking dog Brian. Each episode contains many pop-culture references and spoofs. The Muppet Show and Sesame Street have been referenced many times. Several characters from the two shows have also been parodied. References *'"I Never Met The Dead Man"' 'Stewie has a "Bond Villain" moment talking to Ernie on his Sesame Street phone. :Stewie is seen outside sitting on the front lawn. Cuts to inside the kitchen, where Lois sees him through the window :Lois: Aw, look at Stewie. Isn't he adorable playing with his Sesame Street phone? :Stewie: Put me through to the Pentagon. :Ernie: Do you know what sound a cow makes? :Stewie: Don't toy with me, Ernie! I've already dispatched with Mr. Hooper, I've got six armed men stationed outside Big Bird's nest, and as for Linda? Well, it's rather difficult for a deaf woman to hear an assassin approach, now isn't it? :Ernie: Can you count to three? :Stewie: Ho ho, Indeed I can!'' (takes out a raygun and shoots the phone with it. At the same time he counts to three) One! Two! Three!... Can I count to three? For God's sake, I'm already shooting at a fifth-grade level. The phone in the scene is actually an ordinary (toy) rotary phone. It would be seen again in the episode "Model Misbehavior", with numerous characters seen. *'"Mind Over Murder"' Peter, restless while under house arrest, tells Lois that he can't see how she could stand being in the house all day. He's too bored to watch TV because all the shows start to run together. This then cuts to "Homicide: Life on Sesame Street", a parody of the crime drama series ''Homicide: Life on the Street. :Announcer (voice-over): This show contains adult content and is brought to you by the letter H'' (letter H appears on screen)'' ::Cuts to an inner-city street, and a police siren is heard in the background as the camera zooms up close to the center of the screen. Cuts to a bedroom where a telephone rings and Bert wakes up to answer it. :Bert: (groaning) Hello? ::Camera zooms out revealing Bert, holding a bottle of liquor, and Ernie in bed together naked. :Bert: (annoyed sigh) Son of a bitch! I'm on my way!(gets out of bed) Some poor bastard got his head blown off down at a place called Hooper's. (Bert puts on a pair of pants and drinks the bottle of liquor, which he chokes on) :Ernie: Bert, I wish you wouldn't drink so much, Bert :Bert: Well Ernie, I wish you (shouting angrily) ''WOULDN'T EAT COOKIES IN THE DAMN BED! :'Ernie': Bert, you're shouting again, Bert! The skit ends with a comedic instrumental similar to the ones used to end every classic Ernie and Bert sketch. Bert has the disgruntled look on his face and makes his usual annoyed grunt. This skit is another reference to the rumors made about the duo (see Bert and Ernie's Relationship) *'"Peter Peter Caviar Eater"' Peter is forced to sell an inherited house, and attempts to prove the house has historic value to raise the price. :'Peter': Wait wait come back! This is where the pilgrims landed on ''Fraggle Rock! *'"I Am Peter Hear Me Roar"' In a reference to the Baker Films on ''Sesame Street, a chef at a dinner party comes out of the kitchen holding banana cream pies. :Chef: Ten banana-cream pies!'' (gets run over by Lois and Gloria Ironbox who are fighting each other)'' *'"A Picture is Worth A Thousand Bucks"' When checking into a hotel in New York, Peter asks if there are any bellhops at the hotel that are "rats like in the Muppets", alluding to The Great Muppet Caper. Meg, feeling depressed that she has no talent, tries her bird calls in Central Park. Peter is impressed and asks her to do another one for him. She does and after a short pause, Big Bird walks up to them acting like a tough New Yorker. *'"Fifteen Minutes of Shame"' Peter tries to get attention on the Griffins' reality show with a puppet (Wayland Flowers' Madame) when the camera starts to pan away from Peter to something more interesting. Peter wants the cameraman to come back because "she's gonna sing Rainbow Connection!" *'"Let's Go To The Hop"' A new drug craze called "toad", which basically consists of licking frogs, hits the news and anchorman Tom Tucker says that the drug is also known as "Lillipadding","Frenching the Prince", and "Doing Kermit". *'"Brian Does Hollywood"' Stewie holds a frog doll hostage for foiling his world domination plans and demands him to respond. Stewie takes out a Miss Piggy doll and tries to coerce an answer by threatening to make love to her (Stewie: "Oh God look at me, I'm having sex with a pig...I've become my father!"). The clip with Stewie and the Miss Piggy doll can be seen again in a clip montage during the "FCC Song" in the episode "PTV". *'"And the Weiner Is..."' In a gun safety video, a man goes over behind a gray brick wall and puts on a pistol puppet, who talks to a boy sitting on the wall. The "puppet behind the brickwall" method is somewhat similar to many of the Muppet sketches on Sesame Street. *'"A Fish Out Of Water"' A tough biker wants a tattoo artist to draw a skull on his thigh, but the artist says that he can do Kermit the Frog. The biker says he just wants a skull, but the artist goes ahead with drawing Kermit. *'"Ready, Willing, and Disabled"' Peter demands his own TV movie starring Valerie BertandErnie (his mispronounciation of actress Valerie Bertinelli's name) *'Family Guy Viewer Mail #1' - Segment #2: Super Griffins ::(Peter and Brian are watching TV - The Count is on, counting bats in his castle) :The Count: Six! Six bats! Seven! Seven bats! Ah Ah Ah! :Peter: Hey is the Count a vampire? :Brian: What's that? :Peter: Why he-he's got those big fangs. Have they ever shown him doing somebody in and then feeding on him? :Brian: You're, you're asking if they've ever done a Sesame Street in which the Count kills somebody and then sucks their blood for sustenance. :Peter: Yeah. :Brian: No, they've never done that. *'"Petarded"' Prostitutes come into Cleveland's house and are being counted by a children's chorus. This is a direct reference to the counting inserts on Sesame Street, most notably the Baker Films. :Children's chorus: (counting the prostitutes as numbers appear on the screen) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. :Peter: (enters the shot) Seven. Seven prostitutes. *'Model Misbehavior' Brian walks into Stewie's office upon his request. But before he can ask what it is he has to do, the Sesame Street phone, first seen as an anonymous toy phone in the background earlier in the episode, starts ringing. Stewie picks up the phone and tells Brian to wait for a moment while he answers it. The character calling is Grover(voice not heard). :Stewie: (answering phone)''Yes, uh Grover what is it? This has to be quick, I am so pressed. Yes, the letter G is wonderful. Of course, and the number 6. Oh, okay. Okay. ''(stammering) Gr-Gr-Grover... Grover (shouting) GROVER! GROVER! Grover! You-you know what, if, if you're gonna shout, we could just talk later! Alright, you know what? Call me back when you calm down! (hangs up phone) Stewie then tells Brian to send Lois a congragulatory basket. He also adds "Oh and if Cookie Monster calls, tell him I am not talking to him until he gets out of rehab!" This cuts to a scene with Cookie Monster in a rehabilitation facility in which the orderlies walk into his room and catch a plate of cookies under his bedsheets. Later in the episode, Lois goes into the ladies' restroom and hears a noise coming from one of the stalls. She goes over to open one and gasps as she sees Cookie Monster sitting on the toilet squeezing a tube of cookie dough onto a spoon and lighting it on fire as if it were a drug. When Stewie is talking to Grover on the Sesame Street phone, several characters are depicted on there. The characters seen, in addition to Grover, include Big Bird, Ernie and The Count. Also seen (after the conversation has ended) is Oscar the Grouch, who is only glimpsed for a few seconds in Grover's place. *'"Jungle Love"' Peter has a flash-back to when he was an assistant to Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, showing Peter morphed into a Beaker design and meeping. Bunsen laughs and remarks "Agreed, Peter". *'"The Father, the Son and the Holy Fonz"' Stewie has been confined to a plastic ball after having been infected with contaminated holy water. In one scene he says, "You would not believe the morning I had," and the scene cuts to the Pinball Number Count sequence from Sesame Street, with Stewie-in-the-ball replacing the pinball. The music is exactly the same, and so is the sequence, almost frame for frame. *'"Deep Throats"' Brian and Stewie take a cab over to a parking lot to meet up with a source who can help them expose Mayor Adam West: Deep Throat. Deep Throat is seen standing in the shadow and he actually turns out to be Kermit, who says that he wants his identity to be kept safe, and that West hasn't slept in his house for three nights. Brian takes a good look at the frog and realises who he is. Kermit then gasps and runs away while flailing his arms yelling "Yaaaay!" (like he normally does when introducing guest stars on The Muppet Show). After a short pause, Stewie asks "What's his appeal?" *'"Peterotica"' Lois' mother Barbara Pewterschmidt leaves her husband for media mogul Ted Turner. Carter, Lois' father, could not bare to think what they could be doing together, and it cuts to a scene where she is giving Turner a bath, offering himElmo, Telly and Ernie bath toys to play with. :Barbara: Should we give Elmo a bath? :Ted: Yeah! :Barbara: Should we give Telly a bath? :Ted: Yeah! :Barbara: Should we give Ernie a bath? :Ted: (knocks down Ernie toy) No! Ernie doesn't like the monsters! *'"Petergeist"' In an attempt to one-up his neighbor, Joe, Peter declares that he wants to build a multiplex movie theater in his yard. Lois is apprehensive and recalls Peter's attempt at building a balcony. In a non-sequitorial flashback, Peter and Lois have finished watching an episode of Lost and Statler and Waldorf, sitting in their balcony on the wall, share their thoughts. "Well, at least the show's got the right name", says Waldorf. Statler adds "Yeah, I couldn't follow any of it" and they both laugh. Peter laughs as well and observes that "they don't care for most things." ---- See also *Simpsons references Category:Muppet Mentions